Draco y Reena
by Sherylin
Summary: Draco Malfoy es conocido por pertenecer a una de las familias más poderosas entre los magos, pero todo cambia cuando su amiga de la infancia se convierte en algo más...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

La chica miraba hacia todas partes, el sitio estaba repleto de gente que corría empujándose unos con otros, sus padres la habían dicho que no se moviese de allí mientras iban a dejar el equipaje, pero hacia diez minutos que estaba esperando. La niña sintió que algo la rozaba el hombro, un lobo negro la miraba tranquilizadoramente, tenía casi el mismo tamaño que ella, su pelaje era negro, pero cuando le daban los rayos del sol, parecía volverse de un azul oscuro, sus ojos hacían juego con su pelaje tan negro como la noche, la gente que pasaba miraba al animal con respeto y algo de miedo, todos sabían lo que era y quien era la niña que estaba a su lado; alguien cogió la mano de la pequeña , sorprendida se giro, conocía muy bien a aquella persona , habría reconocido esos ojos grises suyos en cualquier lugar, con una sonrisa el chico tiro de ella guiándola hacia el gran tren que les esperaba, llevaba mucho tiempo deseando subirse a aquel tren rojo.

Sus padres la esperaban en una de las puertas, junto a los padres del chico, todavía faltaban cinco minutos para que el tren saliese de la estación pero también tenían que encontrar un compartimento que estuviera libre, la niña miro a su espalda allí seguía el lobo esperando que ella decidiese que hacer.

-Si no os dais prisa no vais a poder conseguir un compartimento- los niños se despidieron de sus padres, estos les entregaron dos jaulas, la del chico contenía un búho real y la de la chica contenía un pequeño gato negro.

Con cuidado de no mover mucho las jaulas avanzaron por el pasillo buscando donde poder sentarse, al cabo de unos minutos consiguieron encontrar un compartimento vacio. Con algo de esfuerzo, ya que ninguno llegaba bien a la cesta del equipaje, consiguieron poner allí las jaulas.

-¡Reena!- la joven miro hacia la puerta del compartimento, el recuerdo de su primer viaje en aquel tren la había atrapado tanto que no había oído ni siquiera la puerta- ¿Qué tal las vacacione?

-Bien, como cualquier año- Reena mira a la chica que se había lanzado contra ella, su largo pelo era moreno, sus ojos eran de un color miel y su piel era tan pálida como la nieve, detrás de ella venia su hermano gemelo- Hola Blaise, ¿Qué tal vuestras vacaciones?

-No te la vas a creer- la chica se sentó frente a ella- Estuvimos en Hawai, conocí a unos cuantos magos…tu ya me entiendes.

-Jessica, ¿pero a ti no te gusta Henry?- Reena miro a su amiga- Te recuerdo que el ultimo día de clase estuviste todo el día diciéndome que no ibas a poder estar todo el verano sin ver a Henry y eso que vivís cerca.

-Parece mentira que todavía no la conozcas- Blaise se había sentado junto a su hermana, el atractivo del chico todavía turbaba la mente de Reena- No te preocupes, todos se fueron espantados en cuanto supieron quien era.

-No hacia fatal dar ese detalle-La morena cruzo los brazos enfadada- Es por culpa de papá si no tuviese esa mala reputación, yo podría ligar sin ningún problema.

-Si tu padre no tuviese mala reputación, seria tu hermano quien ahuyentase a los chicos – La puerta del compartimento se abrió dejando pasar a un joven de pelo rubio platino y ojos grises.

-¡Draco!- Reena se tiro a abrazarle, no se habían podido ver en todo el verano, el chico le devolvió el abrazo- ¿Te parece bonito no haberme escrito?

-Estaba en Turquía y tú en mitad del océano- Draco se sentó a su lado- ¿Dónde está Moar?

-No me cambies de tema- Reena le miraba con el ceño fruncido- Estoy muy cabreada contigo, que lo sepas.

-Te he traído un regalo de Turquía, pero como veo que estas enfadada….- Con una gran sonrisa la chica se giro hacia él con las manos extendidas- Esta en el baúl cuando lleguemos te lo doy.

-Moar están en un vagón aparte, te recuerdo que ya no cabe aquí con nosotros- el rubio asintió- ¿Dónde están Crabbe y Goyle? Pensé que vendrían contigo.

-Ahora vendrán, por cierto tu pelo me está mirando- Draco señalo dos ojos verdes que le miraban desde el pelo de la chica- Deberías llevarla en la jaula

-Me da pena y además me pone esos ojitos…- Reena saco de su pelo un gato negro- Medianoche, Draco quiere que te meta en la jaula, mírale como me miras a mi cuando te digo eso- Los ojos del gato empezaron a brillan como si fuera a ponerse a llorar.

-Por Dios, que penita da- Jessica cogió al gato- Tú no estás hecha para estar metida en una jaula, eres como yo demasiado guapa para ello.

-Jessica te recuerdo que todavía tienes abuela- La puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella pasaron Crabbe, Goyle y un chico de pelo negro y ojos que eran de un azul oscuro profundo como la noche- Hola, ¿qué aventuras veraniegas tenemos para contar en este largo camino?

Después de dar cientos de vueltas en la cama la chica se levanto, todas en la habitación estaban durmiendo profundamente, pero a ella el recuerdo de los dementores en el tren no la dejaba dormir, sabía que tenían que estar en los alrededores del colegio por culpa de un asesino que se había escapado, pero aun así nunca le habían gustado esas criaturas, unos grandes ojos la miraban desde el borde de su cama, Reena acaricio la cabeza del gran lobo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-No puedes ir siempre que no puedas dormir- una voz en su cabeza la hizo girarse- Mejor dicho no puedes ir nunca.- Con una picara sonrisa la chica salió fuera de la habitación.

La sala común estaba oscura, la chimenea había sido apagada, seguramente por los elfos domésticos, aunque eso no era un problema para ella, se sabía el camino desde el primer año que había estado en Hogwarts, lo había recorrido un sinfín de veces. Con cuidado abrió la puerta del dormitorio, del interior salían unos fuertes ronquidos, sin hacer ningún ruido se acerco a la cama del fondo, el dosel estaba corrido, impidiendo ver el interior de la cama; la chica aparto el dosel y se introdujo en la cama.

-¿No puedes dormir?- Draco se giro hacia la recién llegada con los ojos medio cerrados.

-No…- Ella intento poner la mejor cara de pena que tenía, sabía que eso hacía que el rubio la dejase hacer lo que quisiera- Es que…

- Venga- el chico abrió la cama para que la del pelo azul se metiera- Ahora a dormir- paso su brazo por encima de la chica y antes de que esta pudiese decir nada ya se había vuelto a dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

La semana estaba siendo más dura de lo normal, las clases eran más difíciles y los profesores más exigentes y el hecho de que hubiese dementores cerca no hacía que la gente estuviera muy contenta.

Ese año como de costumbre tenían un nuevo profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus Lupin un hombre muy delgado y demacrado pero con una gran sonrisa que hacía que todos se sintiesen a gusto en su presencia; sin embargo en su primera clase de Adivinación… la profesora Treloawney tenía un tono de voz etéreo y fantasmal, era extrema delgadez y sus enormes ojos aún más aumentados por unas gafas gigantescas e iba vestida con chales transparentes y vestidos con lentejuela; Jessica no había podido parar de comentar sus raras vestimentas en toda la comida y también que en la primera clase ya hubiese predicho a Harry que iba a morir, algo que a muchos de la mesa les parecía bastante bien.

-Chicos, no seáis tan crueles- Reena pego un codazo a Draco- Sabéis que yo no tengo los mismos PREJUICIOS que vosotros, yo me llevo bien con él.

-No entiendo el motivo de que te caiga bien- Draco se frotaba las costillas doloridas- Aparte de ser amigo de la comadreja, es un Gryffindor y rechazo estar en Slytherin.

-Prejuicios- sentencio la del pelo azul- Jessica se lleva bien con Ginny y nadie dice nada.

-A mi no me metas en esto- Jessica torturaba sin piedad una patata de su plato- Has sido tú la que les ha seguido el juego, si te hubieses callado no te habrían dicho nada.

-Es que me gusta defender los derechos de la gente- Reena lanzo una chuleta al suelo- Moar ¿a que tengo razón?

-Estoy de acuerdo- todos oyeron la voz del lobo en sus cabezas, después de tres años ya no se asustaban tanto como al principio- No sé porque los humanos sois tan crueles unos con otros.

-Le das la razón porque es tu compañera- dijo Henry que ofreció otra chuleta que desapareció en medio segundo- Así que tú no eres objetivo

- Bien preguntemos a alguien fuera de Slytherin- Blaise no había apartado la vista del Profeta en todo el rato.

-Tienes razón como siempre- Jessica deposito un fuerte y sonoro beso en la mejilla de su gemelo- ¿A quién podemos preguntar? A un Hufflepuff o a Ravenclaw.

-Ahora tenemos Herbologia con los Ravenclaw, se lo podemos preguntar a ellos- Todos asintieron.

Estar en el invernadero era como meterse en una sauna, el calor que desprendía era inhumano, la profesoras Sprout parecía ser la única de todos los presentes que no sentía el calor. La sala había sido dividida en varias mesas con cuatro enormes plantas parecía tentáculos, de ahí su nombre Tentacula Venenosa. La profesora dividió a los estudiantes, dos por cada maceta, Jessica y Blaise se pusieron juntos como siempre, Crabbe y Goyle en otra maceta y Henry y Draco en la otra; Reena miro a su alrededor buscando a su compañera, la consiguió visualizar entre la multitud azul que se dividía por el invernadero, la chica se acervada hacia los Slytherin, el pelo corto de diferentes tonos de marrón y cobre, sus ojos eran negro como las alas de un cuervo, y una piel blanca adornaba su cuerpo.

-Hola Klhoe-Los Slytherin saludaron a su compañera- Te voy a hacer una pregunta….Jessica hazle la pregunta.

-Se te ha olvidado, pero que poca memoria tienes.

-No alardees que a ti también se te ha olvidado Jessi- Henry esquivaba los ataques homicidas de las plantas- Creo que las plantas me odian.

- Bien, escucharme atentamente- la profesora Sprout estaba situada al final de la clase con una de aquellas plantas delante de ella- Esta planas son Tentaculas Venenosas, tiene cuatro pequeñas cabezas que sobresalen del cuerpo mediante como su propio nombre indica tentáculos, el objetivo de la clase es que tenéis que extraer la semilla que está en el interior del cuerpo- Con las dos manos abrió la parte central de la planta, para horror de todos los estudiantes el cuerpo de aquella planta tenia dientes que amenazaban con cerrarse alrededor del brazo de la profesora mientras ella extraía una semilla de la planta- Después de haber extraído la semilla la depositáis en la bandeja y vuestro compañero tendrá que abrirla con cuidado de no salpicar ni una gota. Bien todos manos a la obra.

- Bien tu abres y yo disecciono- Klhoe miraba a su compañera- A ti se te dan mejor las plantas, ya sabes que yo soy de fuego y las podría quemar.

-Está bien- La joven saco un bate de la mochila- Este año he venido preparada para estos casos- las dos chicas se miraron decididas- Lo primero mascarillas, y guantes- le paso un par a su compañera- Vamos a ellos-Con decisión la del pelo azul se puso delante de la planta, bate en mano- Estoy pensando yo, que si sostengo el bate no puedo abrir la…boca….cuerpo….lo que sea que tiene esta planta.

-Yo no te quería decir nada, estabas muy entregada en tu misión- La del pelo marrón veía como una de las cabezas de la planta se acercaba a su compañera por su espalda- Oye Ree…- con un fuerte movimiento la joven lanzo un golpe a la planta haciendo que el tentáculo saliese disparado de la mesa.

-Un problema menos- dicho eso las dos chicas se pusieron a trabajar en su planta; después de media hora de mordiscos y disecciones las chicas miraron a sus compañeros de mesa haber que tal les iba, Henry tenia la mano metida en la planta y esta había cerrado la boca alrededor de su brazo, mientras que Draco intentaba diseccionar una de las semillas y esquivaba a los tentáculos; Crabbe y Goyle no tenían una mejor visión del proyecto, ambos estaban llenos de mordiscos por todas partes y todavía no habían conseguido sacar ninguna semilla; Jessica y Blaise están sentado en sus pupitres, ella estaba acariciando a la planta que dócilmente abría las mandíbulas para dejar que la chica cogiese más semillas y Blaise estaba abriendo las semillas sin ningún esfuerzo- La odio, ¿por qué se le dan tan bien las plantas?- Una de las semillas de Draco salió disparada hacia las chicas, con un rápido movimiento Klhoe la cogió y se la lanzo al rubio.

-Sabéis, estoy descubriendo en vosotras unas buenas aptitudes para el Quidditch, como capitán del equipo de Slytherin…

-¿Capitán?- Reena le miraba sorprendía

-Sí, pensaba que lo sabía

-Como no me escribes….

-La cuestión- Draco miro a su compañera- Es que te podría proponer como bateadora, a ti no te propongo que eres de un equipo enemigo, pero serias buena buscadora. Si, hablare con el profesor Snape.

-Esta perturbado el pobre- Reena miro a su compañera que asentía- Que el comprase el puesto de buscador no significa que a nosotras nos vayan a coger…


End file.
